narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Bukijutsu
using a ninja tool to aid with his taijutsu.]] are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of of ninja weapons and tools, like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice.Naruto chapter 221, page 7''Naruto'' chapter 223, page 17''Naruto'' episode 216 Bukijutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra flow, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects, such as the flail used in conjunction with the Infinite Armour,Naruto episode 218 Kakashi Hatake's use of lightning-infused kunai,Naruto chapter 595, page 17 and Asuma Sarutobi's use of wind-infused chakra knives for close-range fighting. Orochimaru was also able to effectively combine the sight-impairing effects of the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique with shuriken to increase the likelihood of hitting his intended target. Because of this versatility, bukijutsu is employed in a vast array of ninja techniques. Bukijutsu, in some form, is used by almost all shinobi. Notable users of bukijutsu are Tenten and the Gold and Silver Brothers, Kinkaku and Ginkaku, who were well known for their usage of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. In the anime, Seimei, the Takumi Village founder, was also considered a very powerful bukijutsu user. Types of Bukijutsu Bōjutsu .]] are techniques that involve the use of staffs for close-range fighting. The most notable user of such techniques was none other than the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. By using his technique to transform the Monkey King, Enma into a large staff, Hiruzen could use this art, which he was particularly skilled in, shown in his match against Orochimaru. With his staff techniques, he was even able to break the Wood Release of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Kyūjutsu is another technique rarely seen in the ninja world. The user will utilize a bow and arrow to attack targets from long-range. The most notable user of this art is Sasuke Uchiha, who was taught archery from a young age.Naruto chapter 580, page 10 In the present day, however, he mainly uses archery through his Susanoo technique. Archery seems to require a great deal of precision and aim. Kusarigamajutsu is a rarely used form of bukijutsu. Notable users of this art include Hanzō, who took on the sword master, Mifune, with this technique. Hanzō was noted to use an unorthodox method, swinging the sickle with the chain, rather than the weighted end, as is the most common and effective manner of using kusarigamajutsu. Hanzō also poisoned the sickle of his kusarigama, making it much more lethal to the point where even a single blow could decide a fight. Tenten has also display competence with this unique form of weapons technique. Other Uses technique.]] Outside of the traditional techniques of bukijutsu, shinobi have come up with other methods to employ ninja tools. Might Guy, for example is extraordinarily skilful with his Sōshūga, being able to effectively employ it against Obito Uchiha during the Fourth Shinobi World War. His use of this weapon is particularly unique, in that he could use them to fight Kisame who was using Samehada, a sword.Naruto chapter 258, pages 4, 8 And yet, other shinobi, such as Kinkaku, Ginkaku, and the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, base their fighting style around the utilisation of their weapon's special abilities. For example, Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiribōchō can regenerate by using the blood of those it has slain. Therefore, Zabuza makes every effort to cut his foes and draw blood. in conjunction.]] Madara Uchiha also utilised unique forms of bukijutsu, employing a kama during his fight with Hashirama Senju and both he and Obito Uchiha can utilise gunbai in close-range combat. Madara, himself, incorporates his gunbai with his ninjutsu techniques, while Obito, on the other hand, uses it in an unorthodox fashion as a flail and a defence mechanism, using it to block Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan and Guy's Sōshūga. Obito will also use shurikenjutsu combined with his Kamui technique, allowing him to eject several large shuriken, without warning, to defeat his foes. Another variation of bukijutsu, that is more common, is the usage of Explosive Tags. Often, shinobi will attach these detonating tags to their weapons (usually kunai) in order to make their weapons more deadly. Bukijutsu is also employed in certain kekkei genkai. Namely, Toroi, of Kumogakure, would use his Magnet Release kekkei genkai to magnetise his large, specialised shuriken, causing the struck target to become magnetised. One hit to the body will cause a magnetic field within the said body, making it an easy target for any further magnetised weapons to be drawn to it. However, each time the magnetism is transferred, it weakened. Bukijutsu is also employed in Minato Namikaze's Space–Time Ninjutsu; making use of specialised kunai to allow him to move around using the technique, or change the course of an opponent's technique. In the anime, Seimei, the founder of the Takumi Village, created four unique weapons, which, when used together, were considered by the village to be the "Ultimate Weapon". These were the Garian Sword, the Infinite Armour, the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, and an unnamed longsword. When used together, Seimei was able to fight on par with Gaara, the jinchūriki, at the time, of Shukaku. Puppetry Manipulated Tools Tenten's fighting style is completely reliant on her own unique applications of bukijutsu. Because of her skill with fūinjutsu, she seals her weapons into an assortment of scrolls, allowing her to preform various techniques unique to herself. For example, she can toss her larger scrolls into the air, causing the tools sealed within to rain down on her target. In the anime, her Twin Rising Dragons technique allows her to assault her foe with an endless barrage of ninja tools. She can also use this style of fighting as a defence mechanism should the situation call for it. Trivia * The Kōga-ryū, a historical school of ninjutsu located in the region of Kōka, taught , with several sub-groups, such as kenjutsu (sword techniques), bōjutsu (long staff techniques), and kyūjutsu (archery). See Also * Bukijutsu - real life weapons arts. * Ninja Tools References Category:Jutsu Type